Change of Guard
by Super Oahu
Summary: Gid knew that when the reigns of power shifted over to Rito that the boy would need his own right hand man. Seeing how the boy's usual friends are far from reliable, he decides to hold an audition for the future aide. But much like how he favors Rito to marry Lala, Gid also has a favored choice for Rito's support. That person being a retired domestic terrorist with really big hair.
1. Bad Luck

Change of Guard

Chapter 1: Bad Luck

By: Super Oahu

Discalimer: I own nothing relating to To-Love-Ru/To-Love-Ru Darkness or The Boondocks.

While her brother and their alien housemates were advancing another year in their high school careers, the steadfast symbol of sanity within their household had begun the next step with her own scholastic path. That of her first year of middle school. Seinan Middle School was a the traditional upgrade to what she was used to. The school itself was a large, pristine white building which was surrounded by a rather plain brick wall with a single opening which was barred with a wrought iron gate. Yuuki Mikan hadn't changed drastically as many of her peers were beginning to. Her normal hairstyle of a small and spiky topknot, instead her long dark brown tresses were cut short to stop right below her ears. The scion of brother complexes had also grown a bit though still remained on the shorter end of the spectrum when compared to everyone else, her breasts remained petite while her thighs and rump became the more prominent of the assets she possessed; the beige sailor fuku and slippers would take some time to get used to, especially since it had the ability to draw unwanted attention from certain types of people.

Mikan looked up to see a confused looking boy walking towards her dressed in a navy blue gakuran and wearing a pair of white slippers on his feet. While she knew that two of the rumored students were from America, she didn't expect to see a boy with light brown skin, darker brown eyes, a massive black afro which made him look like a lion and cute, full lips.

She took a mental step back as she began to question if she had really just thought that the boy in question lips were cute.

"I swear I can never get good directions anywhere."

"Maybe you're just asking the wrong people." The girl said wryly as she craned her head up as she looked at the boy's mouth.

"So does that mean you're going to run as well?"

"Are you a dangerous pervert?"

"By nature people already assume I'm dangerous."

"Not a pervert then, good. What are you looking for?" She was still surprised at how she was playing off the other's comments so easily.

"This is the First Year section, correct?"

"Yep, what gave it away?"

"The sheer amount of awe I witnessed directed at me when I walked down the hallway."

"I think it was just shock at your hair, it fits you."

The girl's focus shifted to the boy's eyes which quickly led to an entirely different source of un-Mikan-like thoughts. Finding herself being drawn in by their earthy warmth did she nearly fail to notice the sounds of somebody running throughout the hallway with a sense of urgency to their step. She rose an eyebrow as she noticed the boy's left eye twitch lightly before he sighed in resignation as a girl barreled into him from behind and latched onto him.

The girl was much shorter than the boy but still a bit taller than herself. She noted how the other girl had curly orange hair which went past her shoulder and green eyes. She found her gaze drifting down to the rather noticeable chest her top looked as if it was outright straining to conceal as it became smooshed against the boy's arm as she shifted her position to his right side.

At that moment Mikan decided that girl before her couldn't have been in her age group, not with how physically mature she looked.

"Huey why aren't we in the same class?" The girl whined as she continued to hold onto the boy whose name she had just learned.

"Equal allocation of the foreign element obviously." Came a leveled yet highly sarcastic response.

"Stop playing around. What if anyone doesn't like me?"

"You have huge breasts, green eyes and what some people equate as 'sex hair'. You're going to do fine, Jazmine."

"Stop talking about my hair."

"I think you're getting mad at the wrong thing." Huey said with his eyebrows raised.

"Wait a minute, you called my boobs huge."

"Because they are and actually I used the term breasts instead of boobs. For tact."

Jazmine performed some weird mish-mash of a pout and glare which was flat out ignored by the boy if his stoney expression was anything to go by. Noticing Mikan's growing confusion at their interaction, the girl let go of Huey's arm and smiled warmly at the shorter girl.

"Ah, I'm sorry about this, my name is Jazmine Dubois and this big jerk is my friend, Huey Freeman. We're transfer students for the entire year."

"I think she managed to figure out that much just by seeing as how we're more than likely the only Black kids in the school, Jazmine."

"Must you be so blunt all the time?"

"I'm only stating the obvious truth."

Noticing the other girl was coming close to blowing her top, Mikan interjected. "I'm Yuuki Mikan. Do you two know which classrooms you're supposed to report to?"

"Yeah, 1-F in room 33."

"I have 1-B at room 27." Jazmine answered after looking at the information she copied from the bulletin board outside on the school grounds.

"Interesting that's the same class assignment I have." Said Mikan.

"That's great."

"And that leaves me by myself I'll see you later Jazmine, Yuuki-san." Huey said with a lazy wave as he walked off to find his class before first bell.

"Let's go as well Dubois-san, let's get going ourselves before we're late as well."

"Lead the way and please call me Jazmine." She said with a smile which only served to make the shorter girl copy her.

* * *

In his teacherless classroom further down the first-year hallway, the retired domestic terrorist and revolutionary sighed internally as his desk was surrounded by his classmates whom for some reason were nothing but girls. He did his best to ignore them or just give very curt one word answers when he felt like somebody was staring at him. Looking around for the source of the somewhat unnerving sensation Huey found himself being glared at by a tiny girl with long bluish-white hair styled into a pair of number of drill-like curls stood in front of his desk. Her dull amber eyes bored into Huey's disinterested eyes with a amount of apathy that under normal circumstances would've sent warning signs off in the boy's head. Instead of fear he felt a uncommon degree bit self-consciousness as if she was just picking apart his soul or stripping him bare in her mind through her gaze.

"Can I help you?" The boy managed to speak up.

"Hidaka Uzume." Uzume replied in a soft tone as she continued to stare.

"Okay, Hidaka-san, do you need anything or are you just going to stare at me?"

"I was judging your potential."

The boy wondered if it would be wise to have just pretended to be asleep in order to ignore all the questions directed at him before he spoke. "And?"

"You are hard to judge, guarded, which makes you...interesting."

Inwardly he felt his temperance shatter as his annoyance level had nearly reached its max capacity in a span of three minutes. A new record for himself. Huey let his head hit the desk and let out an displeased grunt hoping for whomever the teacher was to come along and rein in his bothersome classmates.

"Come on girls and get back to your seats," came a voice made the afro-sporting boy's blood boil the instant it filled the room. "Why pay attention to such a little boy when a fine specimen of man such as myself is here."

"This class is the best! A cute boy and a hottie teacher." proclaimed some random girl over to his right.

"I fail to see how a little lamb can be as fetching as myself."

Huey raised his head to glare at a immensely smug looking man standing at the head of the class. If Huey didn't know better he would've called the man a undercover host with his tailored pale blue shirt which was opened a bit up to expose his collar, and khaki slacks which were capped off by a pair of brown loafers. As if to only further aggravate the boy further the man ran a hand through his silky-looking brunette locks and focused his icy green eyes on his students with a playful wink.

"Why are you here?" The foreign exchange student partially growled out.

"Didn't I tell you," the man moved to the head of the class. "I'm a teacher at this school."

"You neglected to mention that, jackass."

"Right, well unlike this ray of sunshine here you all don't know my name. I'm Jenos Hazard and I'm your homeroom and English teacher. Nice to meet you."

As the girls began to swoon Huey sighed and covered his head with his arms as his annoyance of the knowledge that he had to deal with his Jenos Hazard, his host family damn near every single second of every single day of his tenure as a exchange student.

* * *

Lunch break couldn't have arrived fast enough for Huey due to the headache he had incurred dealing with the insanity of his host family turning out to be one of his teachers. Not wasting time in being dragged into conversing with the other members of his class, much like how he was when he went to J. Edgar Hoover, the young teenager went to find a more secluded area and found it in being outside on the school's roof. Joy flowed through Huey's heart as he thanked his earlier upbringing in Chicago that the weather was too chilly for many students. With a smile still on his face Huey walked out onto the roof and pulled out his lunch from his bag; a couple of spicy vegetable and chicken buns, a apple and a carton of strawberry juice. He mildly shook his head in amusement as he realized that he was acting out like a typical delinquent-type main character from the manga that he happened to read from time to time.

The retired domestic terrorist and revolutionary let out a small sigh as he reclined against the roof and stared up at the drifting clouds overhead as his thoughts began to drift back to everyone he and his childhood friend had left behind until his memories settled on the image of a rather malicious looking Tom Dubois. Huey wryly recalled the talk he had with Tom when he and his Jazmine were dropped off at the airport. His five minute conversation he had with the girl's goofy father made every single fear or worry he ever had pale in comparison to the sickly sweet malice within his voice. His edict was to refrain from doing anything that would besmirch the innocence of his daughter's hidden garden. Tom's message was clear and for once Huey absolutely believed that the normally benign man could and would carry through with his thinly veiled threats.

"I wonder if Sarah knows about Tom's threats?" He mused aloud as he cupped his hands around the meat bun and closed his eyes in concentration before a haze of heat enveloped his hands.

Chi manipulation was a difficult skill he tasked himself to learn and through the help of a weathered manuscript. Through his diligent nature when it came to learning martial skills he had managed to become proficient with it to use it reliably in battle. The techniques he constructed through the half-worn notes on the weathered tome he had come to revere also had their own difficulty curve but he was certain that after three years of training he could utilize them without too much effort. Huey had also realized through trial and error that chi manipulation had other uses, such as heating up his lunch items.

Lazily he took a bite out of his bun and enjoyed the sensation of the wind flowing across his body while he thought more on the day's events or more specifically the two girls who also found a way to occupy his mind. As much as he liked to deny it, Huey was a growing teenage boy. Mikan was for intents and purposes decent, her dry wit struck a cord of familiarity with him. It also helped that she appeared to be more grounded than most adults he knew, which was a very low bar when he took into account the majority of adults he interacted with back in Woodcrest. Then there was the silent enigma of Hidaka Uzume, the bored looking girl who's eyes made him feel like there was no secret he could keep from without even needing to speak.

It wouldn't surprise him if she turned out that the petite girl turned out to be psychic of some kind given his families somewhat ridiculous track record with women. Finishing his first serving Huey once again performed his tiny trick of manipulating his chi to heat his second bun when a childish laugh shook him from applying fine control and instead burning the entire entree to ash. Standing quickly and looking around did the boy realize that he wasn't alone as he previously thought. A pudgy and slightly tanned child dressed in a pair of black overalls that for some reason had a ridiculous amount of belts hanging from it, a long sleeved red and black t-shirt, and a pair of heavy dock blockers was sitting on the ground next to him while munching on a chocolate bar. The kid's spiky black hair waved in the wind as he gave the Black boy a toothy grin which showed a set of teeth that had over-sized canines.

"Uh...hey." Huey slowly said.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Huey Freeman," responded the child in turn.

Having heard his name caused the boy to feel utterly on edge due to past recollection reminding him that anyone he met for the first time and knew his name turned out to be a very bad thing. No matter if the other individual was an adult or a child.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?"

"Calm down, calm down. I'm not here to cause you any trouble I just want to talk with you real quickly is all."

"Still not causing me to settle down."

"Heh," The child licked off some chocolate that had smudged his face. "The name's Gid. Gid Lucion Deviluke, emperor of the Deviluke Empire."

"Right. Deviluke Empire."

"I assure you I'm speaking the truth, I'm from space and I know much about you. Even things the spies of this world that have been keeping an eye on you don't have a clue of."

"Spies?"

"Seriously, you really do have a knack for making every government in the world all nervous."

"While probable I don't believe you."

"Kid, you're the third ranked threat on the whole global scale after Justin Beiber turning into a zombie and FEMA."

"Why the hell am I lesser threat than a pop star?" He felt rightfully indignant being marked a lower threat than some Canadian pop start.

Hell, anyone would feel affronted being considered a lesser threat than the Beibs.

"Don't know, probably cause you really haven't done much but I think that everything about you is perfect for the position I have in mind for you."

"What are you getting at?"

Before Gid could answer Huey, a huge crash resounded directly behind the pair as a cloud of dust and debris was kicked up. Despite being partly obscured, the teenager could make out the shape of something huge within the cloud.

"This is the start of your audition, boy."

"Audition? Audition for what?" Huey slowly began to back away as he saw the hulking behemoth rise up from the kneeling position they were in.

"Audition for the privilege to be the right hand and guardian of my successor. Oh and one more thing, this little test ends when one side yields or dies and this guy is probably leaning more towards the kill end of the spectrum; have fun with Gyanza."

He had wanted to strangle the strange child but before he could the laughing imp vanished from his view. There were more pressing matters that he had to attend to. Such as ensuring that he'd be able to see more than another minute as a living being. Upon seeing the true visage of the behemoth as the lumbered through the dust made the teen's annoyance at his lot in life grow exponentially. It was a dark-skinned man, claims for him being human being up in the air due to his massive and overly muscular form. Though he did have to give the guy points for having a nicely maintained afro, even if it happened to remind him of long deceased martial arts master.

The behemoth of a man was clad in a metallic blue onesy-style unitard that looked as though they were made from some material that was close to spandex but more durable. Which it had to be if it managed to not rip in half as the man's muscles just bulged all over his body. Huey would forever remain thankful that the same couldn't be said for the crotch.

"HUEY FREEMAN, I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRING THE LIFE FROM YOUR BODY!" Bellowed the the alien brute whom Gid identified as Gyanza.

"I hope you know that there's an actual que in order to do that. Mind taking a number and waiting till you're called?" Huey quipped.

"HEY, JUST BECAUSE I'M LOUD AND BIG DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TRY TO DISSUADE ME WITH SARCASM."

Huey's eyes narrowed as he took off his jacket and tossed it to his left. Setting his hands into a hand seal he learned from a manuscript did his chi begin to visually manifest as a wispy burnt orange aura. "Screw it, I can use the stress relief."

* * *

While Huey was on the roof Jazmine and Mikan talked amongst themselves as they ate their lunch inside the cafeteria which was abuzz with students from every level. The area was pretty standard, there was a single serving line which served three different entrees for students to eat while next to the left hand entrance into the cafetera was a small kiosk which served the more prized items of various kinds of bread. A revelation which would forever stump Jazmine. The pair of beauties weren't alone for long at their table as they were joined by two of Mikan's old classmate's from primary school, Sachi and Mami.

"Your Japanese is surprisingly really good, Jazmine-san." Said Sachi, a black haired and eyed girl with glasses that matched Jazmine in height.

A hopeful and excited look formed on the mixed girl's face. "You really think so? Huey kept saying that I still need more work when we were waiting for our host families at the airport."

"Huey? You mean you're friends with that mean looking boy? I just don't picture him being fluent in Japanese. Sorry but your friend kind of looks like a thug." Grimaced Mami, a pixie-cut brunette with dark brown eyes.

"Oh but he is fluent. He's also able to speak, read and write in French, Spanish, German, Cantonese, Mandarin, Portuguese and Russian with no problem at all."

"H-he knows all of those languages?"

"Yep, he's always been good with foreign languages and he's always been smarter than most people I've met."

"They really do mean it when they say you can't judge a book by its cover." Mikan's amused smile caused Jazmine to laugh.

"Does he do anything else?" Inquired Sachi.

"Hmm...he's really good at building things, sports and martial arts." Jazmine answered after a brief moment of thought.

* * *

He was pleased with himself, he had killed that weakling of a human that Emperor Gid had chosen to succeed Zastin and gained himself the right to become the second in command to the next ruler of the Deviluke Empire. Well that position would only last until his new king met an untimely demise with his family. Wanting to see the bloodied remains of the weak Earthling, Gyanza pulled his fist from the broken tiles only to discover a demolished shirt lying crumpled up in the crater his blow had made. Confusion blossomed in the alien's mind as they began to ponder just how hard they had to punch just to reduce a guy to being nothing but a raggedy shirt.

The alien began to move closer to the ground when a heavy blow connected with the base of his skull.

"Utsusemi (Cicada)." Huey drawled lazily as the hulking brute stumbled forward and lost consciousness.

The fight lasted all of fifteen minutes before he was able to lull his opponent into a false sense of superiority which he quickly capitalized upon. Exhaustion gave way to annoyance as he surveyed the damage which marred his newly found refuge from the lesser minded masses of the school. He just knew that he'd lose his spot for the better part of a few weeks after the damage was discovered by a student, administrator or faculty member. Grumbling to himself, Huey only felt his ire rise more as he saw his dress shirt and undershirt were dirty and torn from his usage of his escape technique. He then began to look for his jacket only to hold his head in his hands once he realized that it and the remainder of his lunch was destroyed due to the impromptu bout dumped onto him by the devious imp. The young teenager pondered sarcastically over if his day couldn't have become more ridiculous until he heard the bell ringing, thus signaling the end of lunch and any scarce hope that of scrounging up a few minutes just so he could collect himself before classes resumed.

"Oh fuck my life."

* * *

The Mikan Brigade, as the four girls were coined by a few boys, were walking back to their classrooms along with the other students who had decided to spend their lunch break in the cafeteria or different areas of the school. For the girls it was a delightful experience as they got to know their new associate better and them for her; though Jazmine wouldn't let them off so easily after they had decided to tease her about her lack of a relationship with the newly minted Dangerous Hottie of Silence. Well Mikan was given a free pass by Jazmine after she learned the girl had the same thing happen to her on occasion whenever a subject about her indecisive brother was brought up.

"I'm sorry but I still can't believe your brother isn't in prison after all of that." The mulatto decided that after the first story she heard about Yuuki Rito that she would keep a five foot distance away from the fabled klutz if she was ever in his presence.

"Everything he does is a minor offense compared to what the principal of his school typically gets involved in." Mikan said with a hollow tone to her voice.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." The three childhood friends answered simultaneously.

"Hey Jazmine." Came a familiar sour voice from behind her.

"Hello Huey."

She stopped as she saw her oldest friend walk past her and her new associates with a scowl etched on his face and sweat rolling down his defined, bare torso. Mikan and her friends turned their heads towards Jazmine slowly as the other girl looked more excited than bashful at the sight of Huey walking away with a aura of frustration hanging around him.

"Why doesn't he have a shirt on?" Mami wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth.

"And why doesn't he wear less?" Sachi pinched her cheek to ensure that what she saw wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"I don't know, I sometimes wonder the same thing." Jazmine said softly.

"What was that?" Mikan asked.

"N-nothing. Just a normal thing with Huey." She said with the hope that everyone would take what she said at face value.

Mikan's flat stare let her know that the other didn't believe a word that had just left her mouth.

* * *

Back on the roof, Gid was grinning like a madman. The complete lack of hesitation, the talent, and the god given luck of having an enemy that was highly susceptible to a precise strike to the back of the head made him lean more and more into the belief that he had made the right choice. With everything that would be coming Rito's way, he was going to need somebody to do the things his soft-hearted self wouldn't be able to do. It was also pretty much the reason why he was also of the mind to reactivate his old shadow operations squad to serve as the future right hand's personal force, granted he only knew where two were and they were both on Earth. Finding his task-force's members would be a pain in the ass but he knew it had to be done for the greater good.

And "greater good" by allowing him to abdicate the throne quicker so he could go around perving out on any sexy lady in the cosmos. The only thing it would take to finalize everything would be to get Rito married to his little harem of girls. A secondary thought popped up in his mind as Gid decided that he'd also meddle with Huey's love life as well since he would end up being the second to the future ruler of the empire he'd also need his own bevvy of beauties to keep his loins content. The emperor grinned evilly as he began to set-up the plot for his endgame in his mind.

Dual Harem Plan was a go.

* * *

After a long and eventful day it was time to unwind. It was early into the evening hours as Jazmine had stepped out of the bathroom. While different from what she was used to, the Japanese tradition of taking baths was a nice change of pace. Dressed in a pair of blue basketball shorts and a faded yellow t-shirt that had 'The Adventure's of Black Jesus' printed on the front with a Black version of the iconic savior of the Christian faith, the innocent mulatto with a lust inspiring body brushed her hair behind her back before she placed it in a single ponytail. Which immediately began to frizz out till it looked as though she had a giant ball of orange cotton attached to the back of her head.

Jazmine laughed lightly as she remembered how she had such a terrible complex about her hair until her first friend in Woodcrest helped get over it, even if he looked as if he wanted to give up every time. Thinking about Huey caused her heart to warm immensely as she recalled the moments they shared growing up to the more recent memory of him stalking down the halls without a shirt. Even though he didn't say anything she knew that he had more than likely ended up in a fight with somebody powerful. A tired sigh escaped her mouth knowing that her hope for Huey to remain free from getting involved with something dangerous was a pipe dream.

"So how was your first day, Jazzy-chan?" Asked an amused sounding girl from behind Jazmine and breaking her away from her thoughts about Huey.

Momioka Risa was a girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes that was part of Jazmine's host family. The girl was a third-year in high school and very friendly towards Jazmine. The older girl was also dressed down, wearing a long pale green t-shirt which hung off her left shoulder a bit.

"It was really fun, my classmates were all really nice." Jazmine said with a smile.

"Great. Did you make any friends? Meet any boys that made your heart start to flutter?"

"I like to think I did make friends or at least meet people I'd like to be friends with. Everyone was actually pretty nice. And no I didn't meet any boys, Risa." Because there was already a boy she had known for years that made her heart sing.

"Oh really, what about your friend from home?"

"He was the same as quiet."Jazmine touched her chest lightly and pouted due to the boy in question being as he always was. Forever dense and blunt as a sack of bricks.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Jazmine, Risa wasn't going to allow her to be downcast over some unknown, at least to her, matter. With technique gained through years of experience via tackling targets since her days as a middle school student did the older girl spring into action.

"R-Risa?!" The younger girl squealed in shock as she felt the elder grope her breasts from behind.

"Is it right for you to be depressed with dangerous weapons like these? Don't you know that boy of yours is probably thinking of these babies right now?" Cooed Risa as she began to knead and tease Jazmine's breasts.

"R-R-Risa what are you doing?"

"It's just skinship Jazmine-chan. Skinship, skinship."

"This f-feels m-m-more l-likAHHHNN!" She fell to her knees as her tormenter leaned forward with her and nibbled her ear lobe.

"Submit to the Japanese girl's way of building friendship, Jazzy-chan."

* * *

Huey, dressed in a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a orange hoodie with a red star sewn above the left shoulder and a pair of white cross-trainers, had found himself walking back to the apartment he shared with Jenos from the convenience store with his night's dinner in hand. The older man had no real skills aside from teaching, womanizing, and being a general asshole so that led to Huey surviving off of half-price bentos ever since he arrived in Japan. Part of him had wished he didn't spend the greater part of his monthly stipend on a new arsenal but his more pragmatic side made him realize he made the right choice since he still had the series of battles he had to face. Despite everything that happened earlier that day, Huey couldn't help but feel as though something bordering between annoying and FML was about to descend upon him yet again.

In addition to that he felt as though he had missed out on quite the memorable sight which involved Jazmine for some odd reason.

Sniffing the air and yawning he continued on his way back home when he looked ahead on the empty suburban street and saw a a red-head, lightly tanned woman dressed in a form fitting black catsuit that was unzipped to show a decent amount of her cleavage and a red leather visor over her eyes.

He honestly didn't think too much of it until the woman called out to him. "Greetings, Herr Schwertkämpfer."

"Hey?" She didn't know his name but still caution had to be given. It was a woman.

"I sense the spirit of a warrior within you."

Her threat levels rose exponentially as she produced a zweihander from out of nowhere with a single flick of her wrist.

"Reduce all creation to ash, Ryuujin Jakka."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, my luck cannot be this crappy right now."

"Getsuga Tenshou."

The teen's battle instincts flared to life wildly forcing him to speedily leap into the air and over the strange red-head, the action keeping him from being bifurcated by the busty woman. Huey's eyes began to grow in disbelief as he noticed that the impact of the weapon also had the added effect of releasing a ridiculously strong burst of air pressure which further pulverized the street behind him.

"What the hell!? That wasn't a Getsuga Tenshou and that sure as hell isn't Ryuujin Jakka!" Huey shouted accusingly.

"I know, the delusion will help increase the destructive power of myself and my attacks, Herr Schwertkämpfer."

"...and I thought they were absolutely kidding about middle-school syndrome being real."

While he was able to succeed in his standoff against the giant alien prior experience in dealing with women taught him that the opposite sex could be and generally were more deadly than males. The boy dropped his bag to the ground as he waited for the woman to make a move against him.

"Herr Schwertkämpfer, we shall continue this another time." The woman said politely as she made her weapon vanish with another flick of her wrist.

"Continue?"

"You are unarmed and while you do have great skill I would rather defeat you while you were equipped properly for a duel."

"But you just attacked me."

"It was a test of your skill, one where failure led to the loss of your life."

"Some test." Groused Huey.

"Yes but you passed, Herr Schwertkämpfer. A week from now we shall have our duel so prepare yourself during that time period."

The woman vanished in the same manner she arrived, without a trace of her having been in the area. Unless one discounted the cut in the ground and the debris caused by the high pressure wind blast. The teen stood and just looked around the area and back at the ravaged ground.

"Oh fuck my life." He growled out as he palmed his head in his hand.

Jenos as his teacher, a class with strange girls and an even stranger girl that announced her fascination with him, a fight against an alien and red-headed crazy woman. The boy was a believer, his luck was truly horrendous.

**A.N. - And there you have it, the first To-Love Ru/Boondocks crossover on this site. Expect for action, romance, comedy, drama...well not too much drama, and all the perverted antics you've come to expect from the former of the series packed into this. This is going to be an altered state of play where everything is obviously taking place after Darkness. And before you ask, yes, Huey will have a harem. Yes it will include Jazmine and Mikan and the OC girls that unnerving the hell outta him. Whom else? Well you'll have to read to find that one out.**

**For those that are mad I made Jazmine more boingy than Mikan, sorry but in my head an older Mikan will always be about DAT ASS. And don't worry, Huey won't be steamrolling everyone he fights despite his three years of learning how to properly use his chi and new skills in combat.**

**Huey's Techniques**

_**Utsusemi (Cicada)**_

_**Step Technique**_

– _**Using their chi to stimulate all of the muscles in their body, the user is capable of evading an attack with a burst of superhuman speed, leaving a hollow afterimage in the same manner of a cicada husk. The user can also expend less chi by leaving behind an article of clothing and quickly side-stepping away from an attack, though it makes the techniques useless in the event of an attack having a wide area of effect.**_


	2. Born for Adversity

Change of Guard

Chapter 2: Born for Adversity

By: Super Oahu

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to The Boondocks or To-Love-Ru or Black Cat.

Huey trudged through the doorway of the apartment he shared with his host family and homeroom teacher. The abode was rather spacious and more luxurious than a middle-school teacher had any right to, a fact which further pushed the teenage occupant that it was paid for through by Jenos preying upon lonely women that frequented host bars. While outlandish it didn't skew too far away from the image the flaky man had presented to the boy upon their first meeting.

Slipping his sneakers off and placing them in the cubby by the door, Huey walked his way into the living room and took out his meal – three bentos, a few pieces of fruit, and a candy bar and turned on the television. A quick application of his chi manipulation to produce a burst of controlled heat brought his three half-priced entrees up to temperatures that didn't reach scalding or reduced to ash like the remainder of his lunch before his impromptu fight against Gyanza.

Annoyed at the memory the teen pried off the top to a chicken katsu curry lunch set and began to eat while a silly yet oddly engrossing variety show began. The teenager was so into stuffing his face and numbing his mind to the idiocy he had dealt with in the span of a day that he was unaware of the door to his shared abode opening and closing. Much less the tired and overly exaggerated sigh which filled the apartment, nor somebody taking a place beside him.

"Thanks." Jenos swiped one of the packaged meals from the uneaten stack.

Huey only narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he realized that what his host family took was the jewel of the half-price bento, the fabled miso broiled mackerel.

"I thought you were out trying to claw your way into another woman's panties." Quipped the young teen bitterly as he shoveled the last of the meal into his mouth, and then snatched up the karaage set.

"What makes you think I was doing that?"

"You have a imprint of a hand against your cheek so that only screams that somebody was wise enough not to fall for your bullshit."

"Is that anyway to talk to your host family and teacher?"

"Only if they've proven themselves to be a mooching jackass."

"I'm not a mooch."

"You just took my dinner."

"I'm doing you a favor, your young body can't handle such rich food."

"Buy some damn groceries."

"Can't. Money is gonna be tight around here until payday."

"Why do I get the feeling you always end up struggling for money?"

"I don't struggle."

"Our empty pantry says otherwise."

* * *

Class went by fast for the only daughter of the Yuuki household. The girl endured the exhausting boring span of time that was first year middle school. Mikan did find respite in the afternoon lunch break where she, her childhood friends, and Jazmine. She shook her head as she recalled quite vividly how animated Sachi and Mami became as they interrogated the foreign girl about the angry looking boy that was slowly becoming a much discussed topic. A fact Mikan chalked up to jealousy from other boys whom thought that it was unfair that Huey had managed to end up in the only class where he was the only male, and how he was childhood friends with the cheerful mulatto. The American girl had didn't approve of how some students were badmouthing her friend, Jazmine knowing that the boy that had become a hot topic hadn't done anything overt to enrage people.

However, the reason as to why envy from other boys would be directed towards Huey wasn't lost on the trio of friends as during the course of their lunchtime discussion did they all had caught themselves staring at the curly-haired girl's chest. Inadequacy welling up within their fragile hearts as the oblivious beauty did things to accentuate the gifts she was blessed with.

Despite his so-called good fortune, the other member of the foreign exchange pair appeared to be miserable with a almost palpable cloud of dread hovering above his head as he passed her in the hall with a curt greeting. And once more the girl had found herself wondering about the surly teenager that served as the antithesis to Jazmine as she walked down the street, her hands clutching a pair of bags that were laden with ingredients she had needed for the night's dinner. Mikan wasn't expecting for her contemplation to give way to mild surprise as she spotted an unexpected boy rounding a corner ahead of her.

The girl wasn't expecting to run into Huey, the boy still dressed in his uniform, so soon. She was slightly amused at how her schoolmate didn't look as though he wanted to jump off a roof, instead appearing to look absolutely unconcerned with everything and anything around him. His disinterest didn't last long when he turned his head to his left and spotted her.

"Yuuki-san, how are you?" Huey said in greeting, his voice showing no signs of irritation of anger.

"I'm fine. Just surprised that I would run into you when we aren't in school." Replied Mikan as she stopped to stand beside the taller boy.

"Well it has to happen at some point, rather it be during a moment of peace than chaos."

"You say that like you expect for a gigantic fight to break out."

"You have no idea how close to the truth you are."

"Oh? Are you a delinquent as well as a streaker, Huey-san?"

"Neither." Huey answered tersely.

"Then why were you walking around shirtless yesterday?"

"Too long and crazy of a story."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it. Where are you coming from?"

"Nowhere in particular, I just had a short conversation with some strangers is all."

"You don't seem the type to make small talk with strangers."

"From my point of view you happen to be one as well, Mikan-san."

"We're classmates."

"Technically but I still don't know much about you."

"Then it appears that I'll have to give you more to go off of."

"I wouldn't be too adverse if you did."

While only knowing the boy for a a short amount of time, Mikan felt comfortable being around the stoic and curt boy at her side. Aside from looking like a surlier, gender flipped version of her best friend, Huey was actually quite nice to be around. The boy proving that he was leagues beyond any boy their age when it came to maturity.

She nearly tripped before her body was caught and supported by Huey, the taller boy having one hand gripping her right shoulder and the other hand acting as a brace against her belly. The girl gave a thankful smile to the boy whom just returned it with a smug half-smirk that made her want to blush and punch the expression off his face.

Apparently she would have to ask Jazmine if insufferable charm was something that the boy seemed to draw at random, the girl thought as she walked with a bit more speed in her step.

Though apart from walking, conversing with the foreigner, and keeping a firm hold over her reactions as to not appear to be a smitten schoolgirl, Mikan began to notice a pair of men in suits walking along the street they were on. At first she didn't pay them any mind despite the shifty presence that appeared to be affixed to them, it wasn't until after seeing more men dressed like the pair that had been following them show up did the girl begin to feel wary. The odd situation that presented itself before her wasn't lost at all on her companion due to him gaining an expression of frustrated dread as he attempted to put more distance from the men with larger steps than he previously took. Mikan picked up her pace to keep up with the longer strides of Huey only to take a quick peek over her shoulder to see that the entire sidewalk they were on was taken up by over fifteen sharp-dressed men.

"Are we seriously being followed?" She refused to look over her shoulder knowing full well what sight awaited her.

"We're being followed." Huey said bitterly as he came to a stop when two men walked out in front of him and the girl.

"Huey Freeman, I've come with an invitation." A man with a wispy mustache said as his numerous compatriots stopped a in a way that they had cut off every avenue of escape open to the boy.

"For what?"

"Our mistress, she has been wanting to meet with you for quite some time."

Mikan looked at the boy who had adopted a irritated twitch to his left eye. "You don't say? Well I'm going to have to decline."

"She did say you might put up resistance."

"Come with us or this girl here is gonna get it!" Proclaimed a bronze-haired man with with a sense of hopped up bravado as he came up from behind and placed Mikan into a standard armbar causing the girl to lose control of her bags and drop her groceries.

"Seriously, you have to make a threat like that?"

"It seemed appropriate."

"But it's cliché. Threatening our target by trying to take his lover hostage."

"We're not lovers, just acquaintances." Mikan informed with a flat tone.

"You sure about that? I totally caught a lovey-dovey vibe coming from you." Countered her captor.

"There was no vibe!"

"No, you were looking totally happy being by him. Probably imagining how your three children are going to look."

"I was in a good mood and I'm not having fantasies about having thee children with him!"

"So you wanna go for fiiAACCCKK..." The man was unable to fully finish his statement as Huey closed the distance between them, stripped Mikan from his grasp, and buried his fist into his stomach.

"Sorry about this." An apologetic grimace replaced the boy's burning contempt for the men around him for a few scant seconds.

"Huh?" Mikan questioned as the boy effortlessly scooped her up into a textbook bridal carry before he launched her rather high up into the air. She clenched her legs and held her skirt down as she floated in the air as the sounds of a rather intense fight reached her ears. Just as fast as she was tossed up into the air, the fighting stopped and Mikan believed that she was in trouble. Mostly because she had no idea who the victor was and also that gravity had decided to reassert its fundamental hold over her body. The middle-school student screwed her eyes shut and braced herself for impact until she felt herself being caught, and gently cradled against someone's chest. Tentatively opening her left eye did the girl see a displeased Huey releasing a tired sigh. "What just happened?"

"My paranoia becoming justified. Did that guy harm you in any way?"

"He didn't," a small shake of her head put the other's worry to rest until the pair saw more men begin to surround them. "This can't be real."

"Hold on tightly, Yuuki-san." Huey didn't even wait for the girl in his arms to respond before he leapt into the air towards the top of a light post, jumped to an adjacent roof and continued on until his and the girl's forms were no longer visible to the men that had managed not to get their tails handed to them.

"...man the mistress is gonna be pissed about this." The mustached man looked over the carnage which had befgallen his compatriots with the spand of twenty seconds.

* * *

While the pair of students were making their escape, elsewhere a different confrontation had finished at a abandoned lot. Low groans of pain filled the empty lot as the men they originated from were lying on the ground still or writhing in pain. Bruising in the form of crisscrossing lines were visible on their exposed skin while their once immaculate suits were marred with grime, sweat, and urine in the case of a few men. The one whom was the cause for their injured states did nothing but pat down his clothes to knock a few smudges of dirt from them with a odd-looking leather glove that was covered in a silvery-goldish looking metal plating, with the most obvious being a circular plate which had the inscription of the Roman numeral for seven.

Jenos let out an exaggerated sigh as he tucked his glove into his back pocket and squatted down in his most mocking pose of a standard yakuza thug. "Hey there, for the trouble of making me waste my time you all are going to buy some groceries and take-out for me and my brat."

"Do we have to?" One of the men whined.

"We can always go for another round of the Jenos Special Course."

"...I heard that there's a sale on beef and chicken..."

"I know of a really good pizza place." Added another man with an unruly mop of red hair.

"Smart men."

* * *

Their escape secured, Mikan had taken to instructing Huey on how to reach her house as she remained awestruck by the physical abilities that the foreign exchange student had exposed to her. If it wasn't for the insane situations she had experienced regularly since her days courtesy of her wishy-washy brother and the various girls vying for his heart, the pretty girl would have curled up into a ball and cried. Instead she was slightly annoyed due to what had the potential of becoming a recurring issue in her everyday life appearing. The pair kept traversing above the roofs of businesses and homes for over ten minutes until the girl had spotted her house ahead of them in the distance. Taking heed of her directions, the boy whom had proven to be anything but normal slowed his pace down before he took one final leap and landed on the walkway leading to her front door with nary a sound being made. The silent arrival had all but cemented that her carrier was nothing more than an American Ninja.

"Don't worry, none of those guys should be able to keep up with us." Gently did Huey set Mikan down.

"You're awfully calm about all of this." She said wryly, Mikan turning her head to look the taller boy in his eyes.

"I told you that I was expecting something like this to happen."

"I thought you were joking."

"When it comes to things like this I don't have the the mindset to joke."

"All the more reason why I'm thankful for you help," Mikan opened the door to her home. When she stepped through the archway, the shorter girl turned around with a small smile on her face to address her savior. "Huey-san, please come in."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes, I could at least treat you to something for your help."

"Fine, thank you for the invitation."

A sense of calm comfort flowed over the teenager the moment he entered the home and removed his shoes, though there was a underlying hint of burgeoning chaos that seemed to permeate the whole of the house. Subdued was his smile the moment he realized that the entire vibe he received from the house was just the same as what he had come to expect from his time back in Woodcrest at his own home.

"Hey, Mikan-chan you're back with dinner," came a voice from around the corner before it's owner appeared and stopped. "Okay maybe not dinner but a treat for yourself."

The speaker was a girl that was a few inches shorter than him, placing her at Jazmine's height he deduced. She also had a aura which screamed blatantly lewd due to her skimpy shorts and tank top which exposed her midriff. Huey also noted that her breasts were bigger than Mikan but definitely smaller than Jazmine, a happy medium one may say. But, she was definitely loosing out on the shapeliness of her thighs, hips, legs, and butt. That particular victory was being lorded over by Mikan.

"Momo-chan he's just a classmate from school." The middle school student offered in an attempt to curtail any and all teasing from the mischievous beauty.

"Huey Freeman, and you are?" Greeted the teenager with a slight bow.

"Momo Deviluke." Huey developed a scowl on his face. "Is something the matter?"

"No, just for a moment I thought you said that your last name was Deviluke."

"It is."

"Are you an only child or do you have a sibling? A little brother perhaps?"

"Nope I have a twin sister and a older sister."

"Cousins?"

"I don't have any."

"...does the name Gid Lucion Deviluke mean anything to you?"

"That's my father." Momo tilted her head slightly as it appeared as though something within the boy had broke.

"Huey-san?"

"...excuse me...I'm just trying to process how odd it is for somethings to actually match up in such a coincidental manner." Outwardly Huey wore a mask of indifference but internally he was screaming his head off.

"It doesn't seem that way. What's troubling you, Huey-san?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"We just escaped a group of thugs in suits that you apparently were expecting to deal with. Not counting the headaches I've endured so far before you moved here I'm open up to any explanation you may offer."

"Fine it all,"

"DAMN IT RITO! YOU PERVERTED BEAST!"

"WAWAWAWAWA! WAIT NANA-SAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

It would be a long and tense evening before he could fully explain what had happened between himself and Gid. By the time he could even begin to tell his story, Huey would come to meet the other residents of the household. Lala and Nana, Momo's sisters, and Rito, Mikan's brother and the potential future ruler of the Deviluke Empire via his marriage to Lala.

Huey would also learn more about the trouble that was dumped onto his shoulders as well as a healthy hatred of any piece of technology that was cooked up by the eldest of the Deviluke Sisters.

* * *

The men were for all intents and purposes scared as they felt the displeased glare of their mistress bearing down upon them despite her being their junior in age. They knew they were in trouble for their failure that day, the beating that they endured at the hands of the young boy they were to procure for her and the man whom he lived with lingered in their minds and bodies for those whom didn't get the modicum amount of mercy. And that particular lack of mercy was only going to be further aggravated by their boss due to the men becoming quite knowledgeable of her strength due to how for the past three years each and every single one of them were nothing more than training dummies for her.

"Now, who will give me a proper explanation as to why Huey Freeman wasn't brought to me?" Snapped the young teen as she brushed her long black hair over her shoulder. The girl's white tracksuit was marked with splotches of blood, the obvious owner of said life fluid decorating her clothes being a battered man in a dirty and bloodied orange gi that had attempted to crawl away only for the girl to stomp on his back. "Stop moving."

Such was the life of those that displeased Ming Dou with news she truly did not want to hear.

"We tried Miss Ming, but he proved to be even more formidable than we anticipated."

"Which is why I told you to be wary and to take no chances when it came to procuring him for our meeting."

"We did but he was fast. Really fast."

"How fast?" The girl questioned as she relented from grinding her heel into her victim's spine.

"Umm...Fourth Raikage fast." Answered a young man with short dark brown hair.

"Isn't that a character from a comic, Bao?" Queried man with brilliant red hair, his face still sporting faint impressions from his failed fight with Jenos.

"Manga but yeah he was that fast, Kou."

"That's pretty fast."

"Seriously but he didn't have a aura of lightning coating his body."

"Then that would mean he wasn't that fast. Wouldn't that just put him as being fast as Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Hm, that makes some sense when you put it that way, Kou."

"It does doesn't it."

"Enough. I get that you morons were too slow to catch him." Ming growled out as turned her attention to focus solely on Kou. "What about his host family?"

"He kicked our asses, ma'am. We sorta gave up when he made Xian piss his pants."

"I did not!" Denied a rather stocky man with a bald head and a full beard which gave him the impression of a Chinese Gimli.

"You did piss your pants the moment he used that weird glove of his before he forced us to go and buy him food."

"Silence, I will not stand for anymore of your prattling! I see that it was a mistake to even trust you with so simple a task." Ming snapped, the man she was stepping on crying out in pain as she ground her heel deeper into his spine.

"If it was so simple why don't you do it." Kou fired back hotly, everyone around the young man giving him a considerable berth as they and he realized what was about to transpire due to the tone he used.

"Oh I will," the girl kicked the man she had been tormenting off the mat. "Xian, Kou, and Bao you three come onto the mat. The rest of you are to leave and reflect on your failure. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Eh why do we have to stay?!" Bao wailed as he clung to Xian.

"You three are supposed to be my hand-picked elite. If you cannot accomplish an easy job then it means I must break you down and build you back up."

"We're still injured?" Offered up Xian weakly.

"Very funny. Last I recall you three happen to have a particular ability which allowed you to survive so far whenever I needed to vent my frustrations."

"Can we do this without all of the hurting and the pain?" Pleaded Kou as he and the other two men got down to their knees and kowtowed to the young teenage girl.

"Silly fools, you forget. I like to cause pain."

Outside the training hall, the men that were let go could only stare in abject fear as flashes of light, thunderous booms, and the pained cries for mercy from their fellows filled the night air. Each man bowed their heads low in reverence for the sacrifice that Kou, Bao, and Xian made so they could be spared Ming's wrath.

* * *

Huey had once more began the trek back to school while being accompanied by The Mikan Brigade, the girl's having intercepted him during his lone walk due to the intrusive force that was Jazmine. It had been three days since he had spent as company with Mikan and her household. He was able to meet the one that Gid had tasked him with protecting but was unable to actually have a full conversation with him due to a small snag. That snag being Lala's wonky technological achievement he had learned to loathe immensely, Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun.

Despite everything he had to endure from Gyanza, the busty chuuni, learning his classmate's brother was engaged to a alien princess whose father set him up for a good portion of the insanity he was facing, the group of Asian mafioso, and devious alien technology the days were for the most part uneventful. And by uneventful it meant nobody trying to fight, murder, or capture him. Granted he was still the center of attention of his class which was the only one in the school which was comprised of nothing but girls with him being the sole exception. The jealousy he detected from some boys did nothing to affect his already disinterested state of mind, said mindset becoming the only solace he had during those days. His oldest and pretty much only friend had taken it upon herself to drag him from his classroom during their lunch breaks only for him to escape with the help of some misdirection was he able to avoid her only to run into another person whom was well on the way to becoming somebody he had no set plan of defense against.

Uzume the stoic had managed to slip into his personal space without the boy knowing. The act harking back to White Shadow, the CIA agent that was tasked with observing him when he was younger. He had tried to walk away from the girl only to freeze as her eyes met with his. Much like his first day of class with her did Huey begin to feel very conscious of himself until a rather unexpected event happened. The shorter girl with drill-like hair had performed a tiny fist pump of victory.

No matter how many times he thought back on that memory did a answer refuse to come to him in order to discern just why his classmate was enthusiastic despite her having a face devoid of more emotion than he even thought possible with another human being.

The boy shook his head free from the varied thoughts as he went back to half-listening to the happy chatter between Jazmine, Mikan, Sachi, and Mami. It would not do to allow his perception to wane when danger, and random annoyances had begun to interfere with his daily life at an alarming rate. A excited gasp from the busty mulatto put a pause to his regularly scheduled brooding and forced him to look around for what it was that had spurred such a reaction in his friend.

Huey quickly begun to regret his decision to look.

Despite having not seen her in over three years, it was hard to not recognize the smug grin which was set on the face of one person he would've never expected to see for the remainder of his days. Ming Dou, his rival from the Woodcrest-Wu Shong Harmonious Kickball Tournament of Friendship, stood with an aura of smug superiority as students passed by her. The girl was dressed in a short black skirt and matching thigh-high stockings, orange and red high tops, and a thin-looking gray windbreaker. Huey slowly and methodically slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down in his face in exasperation as realization dawned on him that the men that had shadowed him and Mikan were under the employ of the girl's family. He quickly scanned the area to see if there were any more of the girl's mooks scattered about to jump him.

Having not seen any, the boy pressed forward with his head down low. His heart holding onto the flimsy hope that she would have no idea how he would look after last seeing him three years in the prior.

"_Huey Freeman, it is good to see you again after so many years." _Cantonese coated with a arrogant tone flowed from the girl's mouth as she spotted him.

"_I wish I could say the same," _Huey was certain it was the afro which gave him away. He allowed his bitterness to be easily discerned as the pressed forward ahead of his group._"What is it that you want?"_

"_Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"_

"_You played with my emotions in order for me to go easy on you to win a kickball game. How in the hell does doing that make us friends?"_

"_It shows that you aren't the cold, heartless bastard that many people think of you as But enough about that, there is something that we must do."_

"_And that being?"_

Ming removed her jacket and began to bounce on the balls of her feet. "We settle this grudge I've held against you ever since the kickball tournament."

"No, no, hell no. I'm not doing what you want me to do."

"Good, I can beat the shame I felt from my loss to you into your body."

"You can't even touch," Huey's eyes snapped wide as the girl darted forward at a speed he wasn't expecting and stopped in front of him with her outstretched left hand held out in front of his neck. "Me. Is your hand crackling with electricity?"

"I heard you were a master martial artist in part to your athletic talents so I decided that if I was unable to defeat you in sports then I would crush you under my heel with my kung-fu."

"Normal kung-fu doesn't allow your hand to spark lightning. Your are not Kakashi!"

"It's a normal progression of one's power, Huey Freeman!"

Everyone gasped as the girl raked her hand across Huey's chest gouging out a massive bleeding wound. Mikan had cried out for the boy as she was only beginning to learn about and attempted to run towards him before she was stopped as Jazmine grabbed a hold of her wrist. Shaking her head she pointed towards the falling boy when his body was enveloped by a plume of smoke which quickly dissipated to reveal a savaged log hitting the ground in place of the of a mortally wounded teenager.

Ming's eyes narrowed as she looked around the area until she heard the sound of several items flipping through the air home in on her position. The former kickball prodigy flipped backwards into the air, her skirt flipping down and disappointing many a boy and man that she was wearing a pair of navy blue spats underneath, as several shuriken and kunai impaled the ground. Once she landed she immediately performed a cartwheel to her left to avoid another barrage of the same weapons as an uninjured Huey dropped from his perch in a tree off to her right.

"Disgraceful, I never would have taken you to fighting like a coward." Chided Ming as she rushed at Huey with a textbook lunging punch.

"Ninja actually. Also you don't get to complain with how you tried to carve me in half." Huey fired back as he continued to defelect any and all attacks being directed al him

"I knew you would avoid it. Only thing is that you did it in a way I wasn't expecting."

"That makes me feel so much better."

An amused grunt escaped the girl's mouth as she ran towards her childhood rival and lashed out with a series of perfectly executed spin kicks which were deftly avoided by her target using a surprising degree of balance and flexibility to bend his body out of the range of the consecutive attacks. As Ming's assault developed a slight lull Huey moved forward and and sent of a quick knife hand strike towards the her throat in an effort to quickly incapacitate her which was in turn avoided as the Chinese girl had opened a considerable gap with her immense speed.

Seeing he garnered himself enough distance Huey quickly clasped his hands together and began to form strange, at least to the gathered crowd, signs with them before he shouted out loud for everyone to hear. "Katon: Sanshōuodan Rendan(Fire Release: Salamander Bullet Barrage)!"

From her place in the growing crowd, Mikan was unprepared to see the boy spit a series of baseball-sized globs of blue fire from his mouth one after the other. Tearing her view away from the battle she looked at the boy's oldest friend whom was just cheering out loud like the rest of the crowd was doing.

"What...just what in the world?!" The normally composed girl exclaimed as she grabbed onto Jazmine's shoulders.

"I told you he was good at martial arts." Came the more boingy girl's peppy response as she continued to feed off the excitement in the air.

"Good at martial arts? He's spitting fire from his mouth Jazmine-san. Fire!"

Back with the dueling pair the fight had heated up exponentially as Ming answered Huey's liberal use of fireballs with her own control over electricity. Unlike the frown inclined boy, she had taken to discharging bursts of her own power the moment she came within spitting distance of her opponent.

For Huey it was rather annoying. A right cross was deflected with a sweeping block before a palm strike which was supplemented by a charge of lightning nearly made to shock and burn had he not managed to twist his body out the way at the last second, the strike instead cutting a small gash across the right breast of his until then pristine blazer.

A front kick forced the boy to backpedal fast before the air began to fill with a loud static buzz.

Ming had pulled a page from the books of Thor, Zeus, and Indra with a human wide pillar of lightning that she brought down from the sky and on top of her opponent. Instead of the charred out remains there was yet another poor log which had taken the full assault.

Despite running away from a fight between two teenagers flinging around attacks like they were in some battle anime, the crowd instead started to grow with people watching the battle from the windows for those that were already inside the school, and to the steadily building audience of people that were arriving or had passed by and stopped due to their own curiosity at what was happening at the school yard.

Huey kept his focus set solely on reacting to the tells of Ming's powers over electricity so he could swap out with another log . She was charging up for a strike that he was pretty certain would encapsulate no only him, but also the students that were watching. That meant that Jazmine was in danger.

And if she was harmed in any way that opened up retaliation from Tom. Huey's eyes hardened as a grim focus could be seen within them, his mind set to end the fight quickly before anyone else could be dragged into it.

"I'm ending this farce now," Huey's hands blurred into motion before he ended with a one handed gesture with his index and middle fingers of his left hand held in front of his mouth, his right arm held above his head it was engulfed by emerald fire. "Katon: Onibi (Fire Release: Ogre Fire)!"

Ming's concentration faltered and the attack she had been preparing dissapated when the boy brought his arm down with a fast chopping motion, the flames exploding into a blazing conflagration which swept across the school yard quickly and enveloped the girl completely. While many had believed that the foreign exchange student had killed his opponent, the boy knew better. The tome Huey had learned most of his skills from detailed that the attack that Ogre Fire was purely for subjugation and not for flat out destruction like Salamander Bullet Barrage despite how flashy it appeared. Although the characters for the technique's reading had one other translation that could be equated to it, but he didn't pay them no mind. Mostly because there was truly an astronomical chance as to technique truly being what the other translation made it out to be

Huey had crossed his arms as the last of the flame began to die out, his stoic expression out right shattering at what was revealed as the fire vanished. The crowd also mirrored his shock.

The boy's opponent was very much alive but her state wasn't one that was appropriate for a school environment. A healthy Ming was left in nothing but a pair of dark red panties which were slowly burning away as motes of green fire ate away at the fabric. Her pose of being on her knees and leaning back with her arms propping her body up gave everyone a full view of the girl's reasonably toned muscles and, in the budding perverted section of Huey's mind, very perky breasts which shook gently as Ming inhaled a deep breath of air to offset what she lost from the flames devouring a good portion of the oxygen around her. The effects of the emerald flames did follow along with the secondary translation outlined in the tome, subjugation through erotic humiliation. Ogre Fire was a technique of unnecessary lewdness and it would need to be sealed for all time, the male fighter surmised as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was also quite needless to say the boys in the audience cheered loudly for Huey providing their eyes to the feast of a nearly naked and lust inspiring Ming with his perverted ninjutsu.

Huey eye's widened when he realized that the flames had finished their job of eating away the rest of his opponent's clothing and quickly did he remove his blazer and drape it over the girl's body to provide her some modesty. A chorus of boos and insults were heaved at Huey from other boys due to his hand at chivalry. Though any and all complaints were ended the moment Huey held out his hand at a group of the most vocal boys and produced a baseball sized sphere of flame. The threat received and understood ended all vocal discontent directed at him. Inwardly they all cussed out the ninja that seemed like he came straight from the pages of Shounen Jump.

"Can you stand?" Asked Huey wryly, his left hand held out before the girl's face.

"Of course, who do you take me for?" She took the hand offered to her and the assistance in getting back onto her feet.

"A massive pain in my ass." The girl fully slipped into his jacket and fastened the buttons.

Huey mildly noted how erotic the large jacket appeared on her smaller frame, the recently obtained knowledge making him feel conflicting emotions of joy and shame.

"I see that I have much to improve upon before I can ever consider myself your equal. Once more you prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that my beliefs are spot on."

"What beliefs?" The last time somebody told him that they had belief in him the boy had been given a position which nobles and other assorted people of importance or renown on the galactic stage were supposed to try and take from him through murder or...

Considering the first idiot going for him, murder seemed as though it was the only step for every person gunning for him.

"The Dou Family prides itself on excellence in every field that they embark in. As such we are bound and driven to find a suitable spouse to further bring honor and glory to the family."

"Please don't tell me that,"

"My parents were at first against my decision but I have not seen any boy nor man in my country or the entire world who can match you in skill, ability, or potential. Huey Freeman, I have decided three years ago that you are a person whom is worthy of the Dou family. I will make you my husband."

"There are steps for things like this to even happen."

"Of course, we've paid the dowry to your family."

"What." Huey's voice and face lost any trace of emotion as the girl's statement clicked in his mind after a few seconds of contemplation.

"Your grandfather was against the idea of our union until the traditional offering from the bride's family. He was quite happy with the half billion dollars my parents presented to him during our meeting."

Truly at that moment did Huey feel the urge to burn the world to the ground but a quick application of some deep breaths did he stop himself from using his more destructive techniques to turn the whole of Sainan into a sea of flames. His rage brought to a somewhat more manageable level, the boy leveled a tense glare at his recently obtained fiancee whom had taken to walking towards him.

"Ming, I'm sure you're a nice girl but if you haven't noticed we nearly destroyed the school due to a three year old grudge you've had against me." Huey said with his voice wavering between rage, resignation, and depression.

"The grudge is settled and also that was more along the lines of foreplay."

"Eh?"

"I forgot to mention Huey," the girl stopped in front of the boy, grabbed his collar and pulled him down until he was eye level with her. "I've discovered that I'm inclined to some deviant practices. Giving and receiving pain...I enjoy it a lot."

Any and all rebuttal the boy was in the process of using was nullified as the Chinese girl forcibly kissed him in front of their awed audience. Huey had half a mind to push Ming away but his rational side was in the process of being shut down completely as his hormones had gained a decided advantage over it due to the factors that were present, that being of a rather cute girl admitting that she had her own perversions she had wanted to test with him. A perverted girl that was all but naked with the exception of his uniform jacket.

For just a few moment, life was good for Huey Freeman as his logic was kicked to the curb.

"Don't forget that you are mine and I won't allow anyone to take you, Huey Freeman."

Huey slowly backed off to the side and allowed the smug girl to pass, his brain slowly kicking back into gear while he watched Ming walk away. Once she left the school gates she was greeted by a red-haired man in the same suits as the ones that had stalked him. The man looked at him with an obvious grin as he have Huey a thumbs up as if he expected for the retired revolutionary and his master to become a happily married couple.

Such a happy-go-lucky expression snapped the ninja back into the belief that his life sucked. It was good at points but the sheer amount of trouble dumped onto him outweighed any and all joy that he could find in it.

Huey's Techniques

_**Katon: Sanshōuodan Rendan(Fire Release: Salamander Bullet Barrage)/Ninjutsu – Mid Range Attack; Gathering chi within their lungs, the user exhales the energy from their mouth in short bursts which ignite milliseconds after being sent out. The balls of fire have decent range to cover short to mid range engagements and have a high potential for damage due to the number of fireballs that are produced.**_

_**Katon: Onibi (Fire Release: Ogre Fire)/Ninjutsu – Erotic Humiliation; Despite its name this technique is one of the most harmless that is unless one counts major blows to ones pride equate to a grievous injury. After molding their chi in their lungs, the user expels a medium size sphere of green flame which devours cloth and tools on its target in a dome of fire. The victim is left unharmed unless one counts major blows to pride as a viable injury.**_

A.N. - And now with Ming's introduction Huey's problems are going to grow. And by that I mean she's going to be the most vocal of her claim over Afro Ninja. Don't worry, the Chunni with a fixation on Bleach is gonna show up again as well but before that our boy is gonna have to deal with trouble of the To-Love-Ru variety. If you know of what I'm talking about then enjoy the next few chapters. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this and if its your first time dealing with either of the series in this then I hope it'll make you want to go and watch or read them. Just don't get your hopes up on The Boondocks Season 4. There were only a small number of episodes that were awesome. Specifically _Freedomland_, the Stinkmeaner episode,and _Siri_.

If you're mad at the pacing, I'm sorry but I just want to go with a quick combo of dropping Huey into insanity before the rest of the story can actually begin. Prepare to go into shock at how fast things escalate. Well other than that I have some long overdue corrections which I'm in the process of finishing for Denied Shadow which will all be uploaded to replace past chapters along with a much awaited Tabitha focus chapter. Mostly cause a number of people reading that story think Fro Boy and the Silent Bookworm are cute together. Also I'm throwing up a rather ambitious and insanely packed crossover after looking over some old jam-jar RP posts that cracked me up immensely. Lots of series, lots of characters, and lots of madness.


	3. OMGWTH

Change of Guard

Chapter 3: OMGWTH

By: Super Oahu

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to these two series. Blah, blah. Bippity-boppity-boo.

Robert Jebidiah Freeman was beyond happy, a sentiment which was shared by his youngest grandchild, Riley. The two Woodcrest situated members of the Freeman clan were enjoying themselves which wasn't their usual haunt. No, the elderly man and young boy had taken to enjoying the sights and sounds of the Chile. Normally they wouldn't have made such an extravagant trip out of the county, what with how they used a decent amount of their funds to pay for Huey's year long excursion to Japan. At least until a unforeseen boon fell into their laps. That boon being the mother and father of Ming Dou.

While Granddad Freeman didn't focus much on the meeting with the family, the majority of his attention focused solely on the plunging neckline of Mrs. Dou's dress, he was able to catch a few bits of the conversation. The most important bit being the amount of half a billion dollars transferred immediately to his bank account for something which involved their daughter and his eldest grandson. Marriage or dating or tiddly-winks, he truly didn't care – it was a whole bunch of money and all he needed to do gain it was to agree to whatever it was the Dou family wanted.

Immediately Robert agreed and within the day he saw his meager funds shoot straight up into the territory of the wealthy. It may have been frowned upon by those that knew them but it truly didn't matter.

Life was great, the man thought happily as he took another sip of his Moscato when his phone rang. Pulling out his cell with an over dramatic flourish, he looked at the Caller ID and rose a bemused eyebrow as he saw the name of the person to thank for his descent into opulence.

"Hello, this is Robert 'Bitches' Freeman. May I ask whom is calling?" Drake was right, with all of the sweet champagne he was buying he was living up to his self-titled nickname/undercover insult.

"_You know damn well who this is. Also for the last fucking time your middle name isn't Bitches." _Huey's snarl audible enough to freak out the bartender despite not being on speakerphone.

"Huey! Well ain't this a surprise. How's Japan treating you, getting along with them geisha girls?"

"_No you geriatric jackass. We have a lot to discuss." _Robert quirked his head in confusion as he heard something exploding on Huey's end of the line, the boy returning with an even further irritated tone.

"_Tell me. Now."_

"What the hell crawled up your butt and died?"

"_I'm not in the mood for your games, Grandad. Why the hell would you even think of placing me in an arranged marriage with Ming Dou? Answer me." _The elderly Freeman reared back when he suddenly heard the sound of people screaming out about how they were being burned alive.

"Nigga what the hell is going on?"

"_Barbeque."_

"Sure?"

"_Positive. Now stay on point. Why did you promise her parents that I would marry their daughter?" _

"Marriage? I thought her parents said she wanted a date with your cranky ass."

"_She paid you a dowry you fucking idiot! What in all that is fucking sacred did you even THINK her parents meant when they used a fucking archaic ass practice to get you to agree?!"_

"Nigga I know you better watch your damn tone when you speak to me."

"_Listen to me and listen well. You better talk to the Dou family and have this agreement nullified or else I will destroy every last bit of happiness you obtain in the sparse remaining years you have."_

"Hmmm...hell no. I spent my time, money, and your inheritance on raising you and now if getting you a wife has allowed me to enjoy my last days in the lap of luxury well all I have to say to you is tough titty. Hell you need a girl anyways with how you like to act angry all the damn time."

"_I'm not angry all the time and I do not need your help is gaining a spouse. Ja,"_

"Ja-what? Are you trying to say that you've hooked up with Jazmine?"

"_I...no...ugh. I can't deal with you right now! Go and get this mess straightened out for me you idiot!"_

The elderly man just looked at his phone.

"It appears one's children will always act out even when you have their best interests at heart."

"You ain't kidding." The man was confused as to why there was a child sitting at the bar with him but he pushed the question out of his mind as he settled on the spiky-haired imp next to him as being nothing more than a midget.

"Yo bartender get my pal here whatever he wants for the night!" Said the toothy little runt as jerked his head towards Robert.

"You sure about that?"

"Of course, consider it a friendly offering before we talk business."

"What kind of business?"

"The kind where we hook our kids up or at least manipulate their lives to the point where they have no choice but to grow closer as a result."

"And what reason why I should do that?"

"Your boy will become royalty for one thing."

Elsewhere in Japan, Huey Freeman and Nana Asta Deviluke felt a deep and foreboding chill crawl up their spines. The slim bodied girl would only pass the sensation off as reaction to her school's principal skipping through the halls while singing that he loved big butts and could not lie.

The retired revolutionary however would take it as a sign of the need to severely punish factors that were gearing to interfere with his life once again.

* * *

A day had passed since Huey discovered he had been saddled with a fiancee not of his choosing and his subsequent profanity laden tirade he had directed towards his grandfather. There was also the small band of alien hit men that had decided to ambush him on his trek home alone while he was on the phone with his family's flighty patriarch. Due to the rage he carried within his heart over the day's events involving Ming, the student body badgering him for questions, and his crazy classmates fawning over him more with even more lustful stares made for his already frayed self-control reaching its breaking point. Nobody was around save for him and his opponents, their location being an empty lot a distance away from the school, but even if there were witnesses it wouldn't have stopped the furious boy from utilizing one of the more devastating techniques to put an immediate end to the newest bit of madness presented to him.

A certain alien would later become highly incensed at the knowledge that their hand picked squad was reduced to severely burned professionals that had more than likely gained an immense fear of people with afros and fire. But that rage induced curb-stomp battle was a story for another time, a short detraction which was as comically short as the prospective lifespans of some of the future extraterrestrial killers that thought Huey would be an easy target.

So annoyed was the boy that he didn't even dare leave his classroom when it was time for lunch. His mind deciding that dealing with the amorous/lustful stares of a room full of thirteen-year-old girls was a much better alternative than leaving the safety of his classroom and having to deal with little green men from Omicron Percion VIII, the stares from other students, or the devil he was engaged to.

"You had better be grateful for the love and care I've put into this lunch for you, darling." Speaking of devils, the door to the room was thrown open by Ming, the girl wearing the girl's uniform of his school, a large cloth wrapped box balanced perfectly in her outstretched left hand. Thankfully she didn't have the mook patrol with her. Huey's eye twitched madly as what was supposed to be his sanctuary was immediately violated by an annoyance that had made him begin contemplating the pros and cons of self-immolation.

But he relented because said cause would've gotten off at his pain and instead went to unwrapping his curry bread. "Why are you here?"

"Because I am your fiancee and also I felt the need to deepen our bounds outside of combat, or delving into our...more adult feelings."

"This agreement is invalid unless there is proper documentation." Huey quirked his left eyebrow before the mini-S&amp;M queen tossed a bound document onto his desk. Curiosity overcoming him, the boy began to read before his anger began to flare once more as we realized that what he had in hands was a law-binding agreement between his and Ming's families about their marriage.

It was pretty much needless to say that the ninja immediately incinerated the stack of paper in his grasp once he had gained the overall gist.

"I have other copies. Litigation is quite powerful when you want to gain something of value, Huey." He wanted to call for help but seeing as how his host family was a jackass towards his rapidly stacking plights, his classmates looked on with jealous and anticipation did the boy begin to cast his lot into non-resistance as everything looked to be stacked against him once more.

But despair would not win for a savior had come in the form of the smallest girl in the classroom as she maneuvered through the rows to stand between Huey and Ming. Uzume, the one person whom continued to treat him the same way as on his first day of class unlike everyone else in the school save for Jazmine and probably Mikan, stood steadfast in front of the lightning manipulator. Her poker face not at once faltering while she nibbled on a fish sausage. The daughter of the Dou family was about to berate the shorter drill-headed girl but stopped as she saw how the other girl's eyes bore into her's with the same mile-long stare which served to raise the level of self-consciousness within her reluctant fiancee.

"Hmm, you are troubling. Perverted. Devious." The girl turned her around to address the boy of frayed nerves. "Huey-san, I suggest moving away from this girl post haste lest she forcibly take your purity from you."

"It is my right, he is mine. There is a promise between our families."

"He did not promise. Also, Huey-san does not like your depravity. Pain and other methods of coercion is not the way to his heart."

"And you know what it is that Huey wants?"

"Of course. It was easy to discern what he desires after a few days of knowing him."

"Then do tell, I'm all ears, Little Doll."

"Huey-san likes smart and gentle girls. Driven. Cheerful. Mature." It was normal...and accurate much to his surprise. "Prominent curves. Butts, breasts, hips, and thighs. Shapely legs. The vast majority you lack."

Huey's head hit his desk hard as he foresaw how Uzume had just opened up a path to a complete and utter disaster. A 'No You Didn't Bitch Moment' was upon him. The boy was certain if his younger brother or the idiot's best friend and continuously denied crush were there he would've heard either of them say something along the lines of 'shots fired'.

* * *

Bright green eyes opened up as their owner sensed a wave of pure hatred and malice flow across the town she had come to call home within the past year. A tall, tanned woman with red hair and dressed in a classic gym outfit of navy blue bloomers and a white athletic shirt which strained greatly against her prominent bust narrowed her eyes as she held a notepad and pencil at the ready in the middle of a bustling cosplay maid cafe.

"It is nearly time for me to do battle with Herr Schwertkämpfer. I hope he has properly prepared himself." The woman softly whispered.

"Mildred-chan what are you talking about?" Asked a balding, plump man in a dark blue suit and glasses with dark tinted lenses.

"It is nothing of note, honored master. So that will be one large roast pork ramen and a special Moe-Moe Teochew Dumpling Platter with a Heart-Sparkle Pork Dumpling?"

"Oh and a Raburabu-chu bubble tea."

"Of course, my master." The tan beauty spun around gracefully walked off to place her order for the cafe's patron with the cooking staff.

She could hardly wait. The week wait was nearly up and she would be able to have her long awaited duel with a person of great strength and resolve. But the woman had one pressing concern she needed to sort out before she could go into battle.

Was she to dress up as Sweater-Dress Rider from Fate/Stay Night or Kiryuin Satsuki from Kill la Kill?

* * *

Before Huey's situation of falling on top of Hidaka Uzume could start, the train of events leading to such a situation of providence needed to be explained. Sainan Middle's epicenter of lurid events had spent his time since lunch bemoaning his fate. While a fight had not broken out between Ming and Uzume due to the timely intervention of Jenos, it did little to sway the chaos that the petite girl had spurred via her informing everyone of Huey's tastes in females. The Huey Freeman Fanclub, aka his classmates minus the source of his troubles, had taken to playing up to what he favored.

While they weren't up to par with Jazmine or Mikan in terms of a particular set of assets, the boy did admit that what was presented was still nice to look at. Well it would've been nice to look at if he hadn't been irritated beyond all measure. Matters were further degraded due to Jenos taking time out of what should've been a busy teacher's schedule just to further screw with him, the older man's actions apparently influenced by his own jealousy over the attention his ward received.

Then came the final bell and the subsequent dismissal of class. As he passed by a window overlooking the front of the school Huey had found his nerves once again fraying apart. Reason being Ming standing outside with a larger group of her hired goons, the young daughter of the Dou family obviously waiting for him. His chance to leave school the normal way being shot, Huey decided to go back up towards the roof and attempt to make his escape via roof hopping only to drive his fist into a radiator and further increase the already exorbitant repair costs that were already facing the administration. Ming had learned from the previous failures of her men and took the initiative by sprinkling men across the rooftops of the surrounding buildings.

Huey had lamented the fact that there was no form of transformation technique that he could've learned to effortless slip past the greatest source of irritation he had the displeasure of knowing. Though that didn't mean that Ming necessarily knew that he didn't have such a technique within his arsenal. With a mind set on a cowardly retreat born through mind shattering irritation, Sainan Middle's ninja decided to sneak his way through the school and hide and bore the haughty girl into leaving. It was a sound plan in the boy's head due to how he had already outed himself to being something of a ninja with the fight he had been involved in and the more flashy techniques he used.

After a searching for an acceptable place to hide, Huey had found his sanctuary in a changing room reserved for the first-years, all the lockers within it empty much like the room itself. Ignoring his more belligerent side which had decided to insult his decisions, the boy climbed into a locker and closed it, and began the waiting game. The teenager remained cooped up in hiding space for over forty-five minutes when he had started to nod off due to the sheer amount of boredom he was experiencing. Due to his lull in sensing his surroundings via popping in and out of sleep, the ninja had missed recognizing that the door to the changing room had opened and closed. Nor did he realize that whomever it was had walked up to the locker he was hiding in and just stood in front of it. Sensing a deeply unsettling feeling directed at him jolted the boy awake forcing him to fling the locker open in a panic and trip over his own feet in his bid for freedom.

And falling forward onto familiar girl of miniscule height and drill-like curls. The tiny girl just looked on with a blank stare as the larger boy knocked her to the ground. Uzume's monotone yell, which was both parts amusing and unconvincing, echoed in the changing room as she was pinned underneath Huey's weight.

"If you could move that would be most appreciated, Huey-san." Uzume pleaded.

Finally noticing that he had a girl rendered motionless via lying ontop of her, Huey stood up, and held his hand out for his classmate to take. "Hidaka-san? Sorry about this, I was in a bit of a daze just now. What are you doing here?"

"Cleaning duty. Why were you hiding in the lockers? Are you practicing for future lascivious activities?"

"No. I just needed someplace to lay low for a while. Ming was staking out the entryway with her goon squad. I seriously have no desire to deal with anything else dealing with that damn girl anymore today."

"I understand. Then you shall be happy to know that she has long since departed the campus. You have nothing to fear, Huey-san."

"Great...just great." Huey slumped over, the teen feeling as though things went too smoothly and thus re-stressed himself out.

"Hmm...you seem relieved but your posture is indicating that you are still highly stressed."

"Whatever gave you that impression? I'm a beaming ray of sunshine on the inside." Sarcasm oozed heavily off each and every word that left the boy's mouth.

"So you say. I suppose I can provide you a special service to soothe your heart."

"Huh?"

"Something which I have decided to offer only to you. Prepare to have your worries lifted, Huey-san."

Uzume began to disrobe herself without a second thought as to the only other occupant in the room with her being a healthy growing boy. A healthy growing boy that had come into realizing that his recently discovered carnal desires had the ability to sway his good reason. Huey had covered his eyes with his hands yet had splayed his fingers a bit to see the treasures no other boy or man had seen, taking note of the the dark blue string-bikini underwear she wore until his vision was drawn elsewhere. That being a large amount of cloth bandages wrapped around his classmate's upper torso which she then began to undo.

When he would later in his life recount to his great-great-grandchildren about some of the instances of his youth, Huey would recall with a wry smile about how at that moment in time he was witness to what could only be attributed to as magic or a miracle occurred before his very eyes.

Reason being was that he had obtained a pertinent piece of knowledge that he was certain nobody within the school aside from the girl he was looking at had. Hidaka Uzume was stacked. That was all he could accurately think as the cogs in his mind slowed down to a crawl as he watched the girl's unbound breasts sway and jiggle lightly with every subtle movement she made. Huey had removed his hands to get a full, unobstructed view of the girl's deceptive figure. Tiny yet lewdly developed in one particular area he had learned to avoid, and secretly love, due to the amazing growth exhibited by Jazmine. Yet he couldn't tear his eyes away not because they were big but for the simple fact that it made absolutely no sense to him.

Did the cloth bindings have invisible, mystical seals placed on them that forced the bosom to shrink while bound? Was it some unknown cloth technology that was being beta'd by a sample size of large chested girls and women around the world? Was Hidaka Uzume an honest to goodness breast fairy that two-tailed, perverted high school boy he met at the airport proclaimed to exist?

Huey continued to stare like a moron for a good while until a soft and nearly unnoticeable cough caught his attention.

Her face still set in its usual mask of stoicism, Uzume walked up closer to Huey with her gaze focused solely on his eyes. "Do you enjoy what you see?"

"If you mean the room? Yeah, it's a nice room." Huey had angled his head to look above the shorter girl but found himself failing as his eyes kept diverting their attention downwards.

"Lies. You are having pervy thoughts, Huey-san."

"I-I'm not." Maybe a little. A small slip in the grand scheme of things.

"If you are wondering how big they are I shall tell you. I'm a E-Cup," Uzume tilted her head towards her left in a adorable fashion. "You like that, your heart is racing."

"From shock."

"Joy." Uzume was dead right.

"Surprise." Despite her expressionless face he could have sworn he saw the girl's eyes radiated amused smugness as she crossed her arms underneath her bountiful marshmallows of heaven to give them more volume.

"You're having more pervy thoughts about my breasts, Huey-san."

"I. Am. Not."

"I do not mind. You may touch and rub my body as well if your imagination is insufficient to satisfy you."

"What."

"You may fondle me to your heart's content. Gobble me up. Though I do ask that you be gentle, I'm quite sensitive."

As with most instances of what many would consider good fortune, it had to end. And luckily for Huey and his rapidly crumbling resolve in the face of sexy it did, the door to the changing room was opened once more as Jenos walked into the locker room and just stopped as he took in the rather incredulous situation before him. It was also apparent that the man was amazed by his student's bust size due to his head tilting to the right as far as humanly possible.

"Well...I can see that you're busy. As much as I'm a teacher I'm also one hell of a bro when needed, Huey-chan. I'll pretend I didn't see anything so have fun but don't make her scream too loud, and don't make too big of a mess." Never mind about things not being ended Huey thought, the man's blasé attitude was about to make things worse.

"Jenos." Growled Huey.

"Oh right, you need condoms don't you?"

"No you idiot! Nothing is going on here!"

"You have a half-naked konyuu-loli in front of you. You're a Black kid with a burgeoning sex drive. How am I supposed to think there isn't anything going on?"

"My pants are still on."

"I interrupted right when things were about to be getting good."

"Of course. I was just about to ask if Huey-san would," Uzume began only to be cut off by the boy she had propositioned.

"No. Just. No. You don't have to resort to this to...soothe my heart right now Hidaka-san." Huey lamented as he fell down to his knees.

"Are you certain?"

"Just...get dressed. Please."

"Very well, I shall abide by your wishes. Shall we do something less racy, partaking of some takoyaki perhaps?"

"...fine...fine, I just don't care anymore."

"Booo! You're a failure as a man." The older man's jeers elicited a low growl from the prostrating boy.

"Fuck off, Jenos." Snapped the younger male as he tore off his sandal and hurled it at his host family only to miss as he darted away at the last possible moment.

* * *

Twenty minutes, thirteen shuriken embedded into a door, and a lecture later Huey and his companion of questionable actions had found themselves outside of a small shop in the shopping district which was noted in the area for selling taiyaki and takoyaki. Due to her instance on the matter, Uzume had paid for both of their snacks while she made Huey to wait a short distance away where a chance encounter happened for the boy. While waiting for his classmate to return with their order, Huey had leaned against a light pole when a blonde-twin tails girl he surmised to be of Mikan's height walked past him. The girl was dressed in the uniform he recognized as being from Sainan High School – tan blazer with brown trim, a plaid skirt, and a green bow tie affixed to a white dress shirt. He and the blonde eyes met for a brief second, both recognizing one another as fighters of skill with just a short glance.

Not sensing any malicious intent from him and vice-versa, the two went about with what they had originally been up to. Both of them unaware that they had marked one another as a person of interest in the event something had placed the two of them together once again.

"Here you go Huey-san. Take care," Uzume handed over a small carton filled to the brim with piping hot dough balls that had been slathered with sauce and mayo, and topped with a heaping amount of dried bonito flakes. The boy quickly popped the first one into his mouth only to start gasping and holding his tongue out. "The takoyaki has just been removed from the pan."

"Ack, wish you could've told me sooner." He began to quickly inhale and exhale deep breaths of air to soothe his scorched tongue.

"You were hasty."

"Kind of getting used to the whole stuff things in my mouth and ask questions later bit."

"Noted. Hold, you have a bit of sauce on the corner of your lip." Huey was unprepared for Uzume to intrude his personal space, stand on the tips of her toes to wipe a bit of mayo from his face.

"Aren't you embarrassed doing stuff like this?"

"Not at all. I choose to do so with you because I've discerned that you are...interesting."

"Huh?" The boy questioned with his mouthful of food.

"Your reactions are what most people would consider cute. Innocent. Pervy."

"I'm not a pervert."

"I know, you are healthy instead. Although my astonishment at your willpower in refusing your slumbering carnivorous nature continues to grow, Huey-san."

"There is no reason why that should be astonishing." Huey tossed his empty carton into the trash and licked some stray bits of sauce and dried bonito flakes from his fingers.

"I offered you my body fully to do whatever perverted act you desired. You did not, thus my astonishment."

"Whatever."

"Due to your strong restraint I suggest that we deepen our familiarity through spending time together after school doing various activities. Is that an agreeable plan of action?"

"Even if I say no, you're still going to be beside me aren't you?"

"Incorrect. I shall only be a short distance away observing you." Uzume's flat tone was enhanced by how matter-of-factly she delivered her statement.

Huey having been nearly broken again via the image of the stoic girl following after him. His only response readily available being for him to just plant his face into his palms. "...how long and how many days out of the week?"

"Two days, up to an hour and half after school or two-hours on our days off or a holiday."

"Fine, but I choose what we're doing."

"Agreed. Though if your libido begins to rage I'm fine with you calming yourself with my body."

"Not going to happen."

"So you say, Huey-san."

"I'm telling you Risa that he isn't like that." Huey's left brow rose as he caught a familiar voice drifting through the air coupled with the laughter of a stranger.

"But what if he's changed, Jazzy-chan? What if your beloved childhood friend is indulging in his pent up sexual desires with some other girl? You need to strike while the iron's hot."

"I...Huey?!" Jazmine gaped as she and Risa, both girl's still in their respective uniforms for the town's middle and high schools, stopped in front of the boy and his classmate.

"Well, this is one conversation I'm just going to act as if I never even heard." The boy said with a lazy drawl as he tucked his hands into his pockets

"Not funny, you jerk."

"Actually I change my mind, I'm treating it as a bright spot in an otherwise crappy day."

"Liar, you enjoyed burning the image of," Started Uzume before Huey held his hand out in front of her face.

"Please stop."

"Forceful. I must remember this for future interactions."

A spark of mischief danced within the older girl's eyes as she started to walk around Huey as if she was appraising the younger teen. "As amusing as this little dolt and straight man routine is, I don't believe that we've met before have we?"

"Probably for good reason. Huey Freeman." Huey remained on guard slightly due to Ming and Uzume further enhancing the belief that he would need to be ready for anything a girl might have been cooking up in their heads.

"Well so this is the famous childhood friend of Jazzy-chan," the girl gave the boy a wink as she tucked her hands behind her back. "I'm your buddy's host family, Momioka Risa. Nice to finally meet you, Huey-kun."

"For the time being, likewise."

"Aren't you a cool one."

"Incorrect, Huey-san has moments of frayed concentration, outbursts of anger, and depression. I believe it is a result of a repressed hyperactive libido." Interjected Uzume, both of the newer arrivals and some passersby who heard her words turning to look at the mortified ninja with scandalized expressions.

"Oy, don't go spouting misleading information." Drawled the lone male.

"Who's this girl, Huey-kun?"

"Hidaka Uzume, I am Huey-san's classmate."

"So what are you doing with my Jazzy-chan's pal?"

"We are growing close via sharing a snack. Our original method was curtailed by Huey-san stifling his beastly impulses as he gazed upon my vulnerable figure."

"I did nothing okay. It was all her and her crazy method of trying to relieve my stress by stripping and offering her chest for me to grope." He had enough of the misconceptions that he had been dealing with over the course of the day. Though he knew at that moment he wasn't making his case look any better.

"Wow, so you already have girl's offering their bodies to you. You naughty, naughty boy." Risa giggled as she poked the boy in his side playfully.

"Risa stop teasing Huey." Admonished the foreign girl, her belief in her friend not being a hormone driven monkey remaining solid in her mind.

"Come on Jazzy-chan, I'm just having a bit of fun with your childhood sweetheart."

"H-he isn't my childhood sweetheart!"

"Oh so that means that he's fair game?"

"No!"

"Might I suggest a method in which all of our needs are met?" Offered Uzume.

"No, no, hell no. Look, I'm going to go now because the rising amount of insanity is only going to," Huey started before...

"Master Huey! We finally found you!" A happy sounding man cried out from across the street.

"_God damn fuck shit."_ Huey cursed in English as he noticed a trio of sharply dressed men quickly cross the street to reach him, the self-styled ninja recognizing them as men from Ming's group.

"Greetings sir. I'm Kou, and these incompetent bums are Xian and Bao." Kou said as he gestured to the two other men that walked up to the group.

"Who the hell are you calling incompetent?" Snapped Xian as he stroked at his beard.

"You."

"Stop trying to be a kiss ass. Who knows if this kid'll beat our asses worse than that S&amp;M teeny-bopper?" The last man said as he remembered the uppercut he received at Huey's hands.

"What are you doing here?" Huey asked with a tightly constrained snarl.

"Ming wants us to be your go to guys. You need something done then we'll do it." Xing explained.

"Okay, I need something done. Entertain these ladies, I'm going home."

"Very well, sir."

"Hey! Wait a min...ooohh Huey I'm going to make you pay for this you jerk." Jazmine huffed as her friend used his prodigious physical ability to escape via roof hopping.

"Boo, I wanted to tease your pal more." Risa said with a tiny pout.

"I am feeling vexed. Minions of Huey-san, I ask of you to appease the ire of myself and my acquaintances with delicious food."

"Um, you don't look mad." Xing said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"But I am. Your appearance has prematurely ended what was supposed to be a period of bonding between myself and Huey-san. You are scum." No emotion, no expression but it still was able to wound the hearts of the trio of minions.

* * *

After a day wrought with a crazy fiancee, crazy classmates, a jackass host family and teacher he would later have to see in the event he wasn't asleep by the time they returned home, and the unexpected lewdness of a girl he had thought was nothing more than a unreadable wall he was finally home. Once he got back to his apartment the first thing the teen did was take a long cold shower to calm the raging thoughts in his head from all of the lewdness he had been exposed to over the course of the day. Once he was sufficiently cleaned in both mind and body for his own tastes, Huey had dried off and dressed himself in a pair of gray sweatpants and a old Thugnificent shirt which promoted the rapper's track 'Fuck Granddad'. Only because after everything, the arranged marriage he was thrown into still made him the angrier the more he thought about it.

The instant Huey had left the bathroom the doorbell rang. Not expecting company and knowing that he didn't give his address to the girls he had left behind, the boy ran to his room and armed himself with a foldable survival knife and went to the door. With the little job offering being slapped squarely in his lap by Gid it didn't hurt to be a bit prepared for the potential extraterrestrial assassin.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me Huey-san, Yuuki Rito. We met a few days ago after you brought my sister home.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Were you followed?"

"No...at least I think wasn't?"

"...good enough," Huey opened the door to allow a boy dressed in a dark green sweatshirt and blue jeans with spiky mid-length, brownish-orange hair, and brown eyes into the apartment and immediately closed and locked it shut after he entered. "So what do you want and how did you find me?"

"Mikan's school directory has this listed as your address so I just felt like we should talk and get to know one another. You know since Lala's dad got you involved in something crazy."

"And any chance to get a better understanding of one another was destroyed by Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun."

"Yeah...Nana still hasn't really gotten over that."

"Well it isn't like I intended to flash her."

"I can understand you on that front, Huey-san."

"Come on into the living room and let's get this over with before I change my mind."

* * *

While Gid's Chosen Pair talked about their respective trials Jazmine, Risa, and Uzume had milked the servitude of the three gofers of Huey. The cheerful mulatto had nothing against the men per say but even she had felt a slight degree of anger due to their arrival which forced Huey to bow out for the remainder of the evening.

Then there was Hidaka Uzume. She was quiet and seemingly unflappable as much as her friend was in his younger days, but, the girl's hard hitting and scathing statements towards Kou, Bao, and Xing made her relent on such a comparison. The girl was the furthest thing away from how Huey had ever been, especially since despite not having any trace of emotion in her face or voice. She was more guarded and reserved than any person had a right to be in her honest opinion.

Once they, or more accurately Uzume, had become satisfied were the trio of men allowed to leave back to join the rest of Ming's hired muscle back at their estate. But the night for the girls didn't end. The stoic girl had stated how both herself and her host family were interesting people and had wanted to spend a little bit more time bonding with them at a location which would allow them to converse freely with one another. That place being a local bath house. The interior was mildly active with guests as they went about cleaning themselves off and soaking in the large tub, the two housemates doing the same as the others.

"Coming here was a pretty good idea." Jazmine said with a relaxed smile on her face.

"You can say that again, Jazzy-chan. I wonder what's taking Uzu-chan so long?"

"She's probably still washing up."

"I've just finished." Uzume said as she entered the tub while not paying any mind to the flabbergasted looks she was given by various women.

"Uh...where the hell did those come from?"

"They were wrapped. Your surprise is just the same as Huey-san."

"Just wrapping them isn't supposed to hide monstrous boobs like those."

"Hmmm...I can tell you that it's a trade secret."

"I must see if this is an illusion! Prepare yourself, Uzu-chan!" Risa said as she waded through the water towards the smaller girl.

"But my breasts are only for Huey-san's enjoyment."

"Naive!"

The tiny girl had tried to move but it was too late as the older girl jumped onto her fleeing form and grasped at her much larger bosom. For Jazmine it was the first time ever since her arrival to Japan that somebody other than herself became the victim of the terrifying, and odd-thought inducing touch of Risa. The elder of the trio began to rub and gently knead the pillowy globes in her hand, a delighted expression on her face as she further enhanced her harassment/bonding via licking and nibbling at the stoic's ears. It had appeared as though the smaller girl wasn't affected by her host-family's devious hands, but upon taking a closer look did Jazmine notice the rosy blush which had appeared on the smaller girl's cheeks. That combined with her monotone moans and pleas for mercy made everything appear wrong yet exciting at the same time.

Knowing exactly what the end result was going to be, the fearful foreigner made an attempt to leave the bath only to have her escape halted by a the touch of a very familiar hand grasping her butt.

"Where do you think you're going, Jazzy-chan?" Risa cooed as she held Uzume closer to her chest.

"I was feeling kind of hot and was just going to get out of the water." Was the foreigner's excuse as she attempted to leave only to find herself being pulled back into the water and right up against Risa.

"Aw but you can't go now, I need to do a side-by-side comparison between you and Uzu-chan here."

Jazmine's fight or flight instinct had switched completely to flight when she turned her attention to the smallest girl of her group to see that Uzume was twitching sporadically, and her hands had taken to covering her face. She also felt a bit of possessive jealousy when she heard her childhood friend's classmate bemoan her fate over her first not being Huey. Although such thoughts of envy vanished as she felt a teasing finger sliding up her spine.

"B-b-but..."

"Remember what I said before, this is just how we Japanese girls build lasting friendships."

"Risa-chan! What are you up to?" An unfamiliar voice called out from across the bathhouse.

"Mio-chan nice timing! I'm doing a little comparison on my dear Jazzy-chan and her boyfriend's classmate to see whom is bigger." Jazmine's looked away from her teasing captor and to a cute and cheerful looking girl with her black hair placed up into a bun, and pair of black rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

"Hooh~. They do look amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if these two beat out Yui-chan and Lala-chan easily. Although, I do have to see if my eyes aren't playing tricks on me." The girl identified as Mio said with a perverted leer in her eyes as she carefully set her bathing bucket down and climbed into the tub.

In that time Jazmine would also come to learn that she had not only Risa to fear when it came to shared baths, but also her equally liberated friend.

* * *

At the exact same time as Risa and Mio were engaging in the time honored tradition of skinship amongst friends, the boys whose lives were more or less shot due to the intervention of one perverted imp were watching an old rerun of Mobile Suit Gundam on Laserdisc. More surprising because it was Laserdisc and also due to the fact that it was a signed by the voice actors for Amuro and Char for the Black boy's host family. Snacks and a finished off box of pizza littered the table as the pair continued to indulge in the classic anime, Rito and Huey taking time to comment on the actions taken by the characters or mocking the tropes inherent in the show.

With what had to be the best timing ever, Huey's head snapped up sharply as the series famous sound effect of extrasensory perception echoed throughout the living room. Rito having noticed the younger boy's shocked expression turned to him as he paused the show.

"What's the matter?" Rito asked.

"I don't know but for some reason I feel as though I'm missing out on something absolutely amazing. I don't know what it is but it just feels as though whatever it is has to be capable of changing one's life if witnessed." Huey said as he wondered just why his mind was screaming at him about something which involved Jazmine and surprisingly enough, Uzume.

"Are you serious?"

"As crazy as it sounds? Yes."

A.N. - Yes, the 'Japanese Girl's Way of Building Friendship' is going to become a running joke in this story, as well as Huey's Erotictype Flashes. Yes, I've actually marked down where what appeared to be throw-away jokes are going to be brought back further down the line. Anyways, Huey's misadventures of being besieged by sexy shall continue for one more chapter before we get into more trouble involving the aliens aiming to take the mantle of the future emperor's right hand/future emperor of the Deviluke Empire. If you have something to say go ahead and drop a review or message me. Review, fav, stalk with that mysterious follow button or spread the word about this story. Till the next chapter, folks.

Oh and if somebody has the idea to start a trope page, go ahead. It'd be funny to see what story devices you all have noticed being used.


End file.
